The Jewel Shard: Part One
by Crysta-chan
Summary: Kagome is not from the future in this, Kagome finds herself the object of two extremely hott demons' affections. InuKagSes
1. The Burning

Description: Kagome is not from the future in this, she lives in a small village with her mom, grandfather, and little brother. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel which Kikyo broke to keep from Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango pretty much join Inuyasha for the same reason as they did in Inuyasha. Somehow, Kagome finds herself the object of two extremely hott demons' affections.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and it's obvious I never will. Though if I did I'd be one of the greatest manga authoresses and extremely rich/talented.

_The Jewel Shard Part 1_

-Chapter 1- The Burning

Kagome ran as fast as she could, not stopping for a breath. She cringed with every step she took, her legs were burning, but she couldn't stop not yet. She took her eyes off the ground for a few seconds just to see how far away the forest was. The forest she _had_ to reach. Unfortunately she let her mind wander, something dug into her foot. She cried out from the sharp pain it caused then quickly clamped her mouth shut with her hand. Despite her injury she kept running.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome sat in her room listening to her mother.

"Kagome, this is a shard from the sacred jewel," her mother told her.

"Oh, can I hold it?" Kagome asked smiling brightly.

"No, no you can't, I need to keep it safe," Kagome's mother said quickly.

"I won't break it!" Kagome exclaimed.

Her mother knew she wouldn't break anything sacred. She heard something and turned moving out of the way as something hit her house. She heard her mother scream. She turned back around quickly to see her mother pierced with part of the house. Her mother's eyes widened and she held her hand out to Kagome. Kagome opened it to find the shard of the sacred jewel in setting in her palm.

"Kagome! They've come for I, take it! Take it and leave! Run!" her mother shouted. Kagome grabbed the shard and did exactly what her mother told her.

**END-OF-FLASHBACK**

"Do you see that smoke?!" Sango asked pointed towards a small village.

"Of course…" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Is that village is on fire?" Miroku asked Sango.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha said bored.

"We've got to go help!" Sango shouted.

"Come on Inuyasha. If there's a fire then there's probably demons who've probably got jewel shards and it could be Naraku!" Miroku told Inuyasha. With those words Inuyasha jumped up and raced off. Miroku and Sango sighed.

Crysta- Hey that was the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue. Please review. I don't care if I get flames either, though I am a bit pyrophobic. ;; Anyways…I'll update soon…hopefully! See you!


	2. Tetsusaiga

Description: Kagome is not from the future in this, she lives in a small village with her mom, grandfather, and little brother. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are searching for the shards of the Shikon Jewel which Kikyo broke to keep from Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango pretty much join Inuyasha for the same reason as they did in Inuyasha. Shippo's still here too. Somehow, Kagome finds herself the object of two extremely hott demons' affections. Inu/Kag/Ses

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and it's obvious I never will. Though if I did I'd be one of the greatest manga authoresses and extremely rich/talented.

_The Jewel Shard Part 1_

-Chapter 2- Tetsusaiga

Finally, Kagome reached it. The end of the forest. She held the jewel shard to her chest and sighed happily. The jewel shard made her feel so… pure. She put the jewel shard in a small yellow pouch she always carried with her and ran further into the forest.

"Come on guys!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced off. Sango and Miroku sighed before they ran to catch up.

When they arrived, they were shocked to see the village gone. A fire obviously started not too long ago though. They looked around, where were the villagers? There had to be some survivors, surely some escaped, right? _Right? _Sango looked up to see something escaping into the forest.

"Inuyasha, I think someone ran into the forest!" she yelled. She ran after it. Miroku and Inuyasha stood stunned. Inuyasha shook his head and ran after her.

Miroku turned around, "Shippo, are you almost caught up yet?"

"Right here!" he said jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

'Oh, thank Kami!' Kagome thought as she saw the end of the forest. Suddenly she got the odd sensation that something was following her.

'Is it a…_demon?' _she thought quickening her pace.

"I'm going ahead, catch up soon," Inuyasha said as he passed Sango.

Sango sighed and yelled, "Kirara!" so she could catch Inuyasha before he did anything stupid.

Before Kagome reached the end of the forest, something jumped in front of her. It smirked, "You're not getting away that easily!!!"

'Oh Kami, it _is_ a demon!' she thought. It pulled out a large sword and swung at her.

Crysta- So, what do you think? Should Kagome still be a miko or should she be a demon? I guess I'll let you all decide unless you decide _not _to review. Okay! This would have been up sooner, but I had problems with my internet. Sorry. Oh yeah! Happy Late Thanksgiving!


	3. Read this!

Hey guys! I stopped posting this on because they deleted you fictions and this was originally a you fiction, but if you still want to read it, I will give you the site. Thanks! 3Crysta-chan


End file.
